


Don't Leave Me

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, angsty with fluffy ending, just tumblr things, spoilers from 3x14, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea's having nightmares. Roy comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Ever since Oliver told Thea about how she killed Sara, she began to have nightmares of the night, some of which Sara would ask her why she did it. One night she was working late at Verdant when she fell asleep. Roy was leaving the foundry for the night when he found her crying out in her sleep due to one of her nightmares. He gently woke her up, and asked her what she was dreaming about. Thea broke down into tears and stammered out the things that happened in her dream. Roy pulled her into a hug and softly told her that it was just a dream, soothingly stroking her hair and letting her cry into his shoulder. In the midst of her sobbing she choked out three words, “Don’t leave me.” Roy kissed the top of her head, “Never.”


End file.
